Love Is In The Air
by ravenclaw seeker
Summary: Harry’s at his sixth year at Hogwarts. He’s helping Cho with Quidditch, and Ron is jealous of Draco and Hermione. (H/C & D/H)


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This is our first fan fiction. Hope you like it and please review…  
  
Harry Potter was walking to the Gryffindor common room after the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Gryffindor won by 50 points. He was about to enter the portrait hole when he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" He turned around and saw Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw girl he had a crush on since his third year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Uh, hi!" Harry tried to smile as Cho approached him, but felt a familiar knotting in his stomach.  
  
"Congratulations!" Cho said as she neared him. She smiled. "Um, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"I — okay!" Harry replied, wondering what she wanted to talk to him about.  
  
"Um, you know, since our match against Slytherin is just a week away, I was uh, wondering if you could help me train or something," Cho said. "I mean, we haven't won any match against Slytherin for about ten years." Harry just stared at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Er — "  
  
"Please, Harry," Cho pleaded. "You're the best seeker in school! I know I'm not supposed to ask you this, but — "  
  
"Sure, I'll help!" Harry said.  
  
"Really? Thanks!"  
  
"No problem! We can start tomorrow if you like."  
  
"Thanks again, Harry," Cho said. "I really appreciate it!" Cho gave him another smile before walking away.  
  
Harry went to the Great Hall after changing out of his Quidditch robes. As he entered, cheers followed him. He sat next to his best friend, Ron Weasley in the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey, Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked, surprised to see that his other best friend, Hermione Granger wasn't there. Ron just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," Ron said, his mouth full. "Haven't seen her since Herbology."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Harry scanned the Great Hall for Hermione and realized that his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy wasn't sitting at the Slytherin table either. "Draco seems to be missing also."  
  
"That's good, isn't it?" Ron asked. Then, as if on cue, Draco and Hermione burst into the hall, looking both flushed.  
  
"Hermione, where were you?" Harry asked as she approached them.  
  
"Oh, I was at the library doing some extra reading," Hermione replied, calmly. "I just lost track of time."  
  
"Were you with him?" Ron nodded at Draco's direction and narrowed his eyes. Hermione didn't answer but Harry could see a small smile in her lips.  
  
"Hermione — " Ron tried again.  
  
"Let's eat, shall we?" Hermione interrupted. "I'm really hungry." She grabbed her fork and started eating. Ron gave Harry a look that said, "She's hiding something from us."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Harry waited for Cho in the Quidditch field. He paced back and forth, carrying his Firebolt. He was really nervous about practicing with her and —  
  
"Hi!" Cho arrived, carrying her own broom.  
  
"Oh, hi!" Harry replied.  
  
"Thanks again for being here to help me train," Cho said, smiling.  
  
"Um — " Harry blushed. "You're welcome."  
  
"So then, let's get started." Harry nodded. They both mounted their brooms and set off. They first practiced throwing golf balls at each other. Then, they chased one another, laughing. Harry started to feel relaxed with Cho. She seemed easy to talk to and fun to be with.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Cho called, after practicing for what seems like hours. "Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow? I have to study for my Potions' exam."  
  
"Sure," Harry zoomed back down after Cho. "I have to go too."  
  
"Okay, same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah!" Harry waved good-bye to Cho and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Dillyweed." Harry said, giving the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Correct!" The Fat Lady swung open the portrait, letting Harry in. Ron was sitting alone near the fire in the empty common room. He didn't turn around to see who came in.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's Hermione," Ron replied.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"She seems to be busy every time."  
  
"So —"  
  
"I have a feeling she's not telling us something."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "She won't do that."  
  
"She's acting strange —"  
  
"Where is she, anyway?" Harry interjected. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Let's go find her, then."  
  
"Fine," Ron said. Harry was about to open the portrait hole when —  
  
"Wait!" Ron called.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry turned around.  
  
"I reckon we should bring your Invisibility Cloak," Ron replied.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I dunno. We might need it."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Harry and Ron rushed up to the boys' dormitory to retrieve Harry's Invisibility Cloak, which he inherited from his father. They draped the cloak around each other, making sure it covered them from head to foot and headed out the portrait hole.  
  
"Where should we go?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. Um, let's try Hagrid." Ron whispered. "Maybe Hermione's there." They walked slowly out of Hogwarts into the path towards Hargrid's hut. It was almost dark.  
  
"What's that?" Ron whispered. "Can you hear that?" Harry nodded. He looked around and saw the bushes moving.  
  
"Do you think it could be something dangerous —"  
  
"Shhh! Let's go see!" They quietly crept around the bushes and heard a soft chuckle. Then, they saw Hermione and Draco. They were kneeling under the bushes — kissing! Before Harry could do anything, Ron ran, knocking him and the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione cried. She and Draco were both blushing. They were probably as shocked to see him as he was with them.  
  
"HERMIONE! DRACO!" Harry couldn't believe what he just saw. He gave Hermione an incredulous look, grabbed his cloak and ran after Ron. He could hear Hermione calling his name, but he didn't stop running until he reached Hogwarts.  
  
Harry went in the common room hoping to find Ron, but he wasn't there. He wrapped the cloak around himself again and climbed through the portrait hole. He walked quickly down the stairs and bumped into someone.  
  
"Cho!" Harry was glad he hadn't bumped into any of the prefects or Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cho asked. She glanced at him and the cloak at Harry's feet.  
  
"I-I was just uh —" Harry stammered. Was he going to tell Cho the truth? He stared at Cho. She was looking at him, waiting for him to answer her question.  
  
"What is it?" Cho asked again. "Don't you lie to me, Harry." She grinned, as if she could read his mind.  
  
"Okay, okay," Harry told her the truth.  
  
"Oh!" Cho said, after hearing everything Harry told her. "I'll help you find Ron."  
  
"Thanks!" Harry and Cho searched for Ron and found him — sitting near the lake, throwing rocks.  
  
"Ron!" Harry called. He rushed towards Ron with Cho followed him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ron replied. He threw a rock at the lake with so much force it startled Harry.  
  
"Why did you run like that?" Harry asked. Ron didn't reply. He just stared at the lake.  
  
"Harry, we should get going. It's getting dark," Cho said, breaking the silence. That made Ron turn around. He didn't realize there was a third person with them. He gave Harry a questioning look.  
  
"I didn't realize you two were together," Ron said, smiling slyly. Harry and Cho blushed.  
  
"I-I — we were —" Harry mumbled.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone, now," Ron stood up. "Don't worry about me, Harry. I'm fine." Ron left Harry and Cho alone by the lake.  
  
Harry and Cho walked slowly back to school, not daring to look at each other. They were still blushing. When they got to the staircase, they both stopped.  
  
"Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, 'bye!" Cho gave him a small smile before going to her common room. Harry went to the Gryffindor common room. It was now packed with people. Hermione was there. She seemed to be waiting for him.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Hermione called. "I can explain —" Harry just made his way past the mob of Gryffindors, up the spiral staircase and into his dormitory, ignoring Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
Days had passed, Harry and Ron were still angry with Hermione. They wouldn't listen as she tried to explain. They sometimes pretended she wasn't there or changed the subject. Harry was also at the Quidditch field at times, helping Cho practice for the upcoming Quidditch match.  
  
One day, Harry and Ron went to the dungeon for Potions' class together. Hermione was already there — sitting next to Draco. Harry felt Ron stiffen beside him, but Ron just walked past Hermione and Draco. Harry followed and sat next to him. They didn't glance at Hermione once.  
  
"Silence!" Snape, the Potions master bellowed, entering the dungeon. Everyone immediately fell silent. No one bothered to make Snape angry and risk taking detention. During Potions, Snape put all of them into pairs, not noticing the sudden change between Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron," Hermione whispered. She and Ron were partners. "I am sorry, but you have to understand —"  
  
"Ms. Granger!" Snape sneered next to them. "This is not the time to discuss your life. Five points from Gryffindor and if you continue talking, I'll make it ten." Snape swept around, telling off Parvati Patil and Pansy Parkinson that their potion was a wrong shade of green. Hermione stopped talking and continued to work on her potion with Ron. Harry was near their table working with Dean Thomas.  
  
At the end of the class, Harry and Ron walked out of the dungeon together and saw Hermione with Draco. Ron shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Never mind, Ron," Harry said. "At least, Draco's not that bad anymore."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Ron muttered. Harry gave him a strange look.  
  
"I have to go, Ron," Harry said, checking his watch. "I have to meet someone."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Ron said, loudly. "You're meeting your girlfriend."  
  
"Cho's not my girlfriend!" Harry replied, blushing.  
  
"But you're meeting Cho, right?"  
  
"I have to go," Harry said pretending he didn't hear Ron. "I'll see you later." Before Ron could ask him any more questions, he sprinted towards the Gryffindor common room for his broom and went to the Quidditch field.  
  
It was his last practice with Cho before the match. The Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match was the next day. When he arrived, Cho was already there, flying in her broom. She waved at Harry.  
  
"Come on," she called. "We haven't got much time." Harry mounted his broom and rose up into the air. He and Cho practiced for hours. He could notice Cho's determination from their practice. She seemed to take things a lot more seriously. Before dark, they stopped practicing.  
  
"Thanks, Harry!" Cho said as they both landed in the ground.  
  
"You're doing great!" Harry said, smiling. "I won't be surprised if you won the match tomorrow." When he said that, he blushed.  
  
"I hope so —" Cho said. She was also blushing.  
  
"Well, good luck!" Harry said.  
  
"Um, yeah!" Cho replied. She turned around and started to go, but Harry had a weird feeling he wanted to tell Cho what he felt about her.  
  
"Cho, wait!" Harry called.  
  
"Huh?" Cho turned around.  
  
"I-I —" Harry muttered. Uh-oh, what am I going to tell her? Harry asked himself. "I — uh, just wanted to say — uh, good luck!"  
  
"You just told me that," Cho giggled.  
  
"I d-did?" Harry blushed. "Uh, yeah!"  
  
Tell her you like her, a voice popped in his head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cho asked. "You look like you're going to be sick."  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said quickly. "I just —"  
  
"What?"  
  
Go on, tell her, the voice in his head kept on saying.  
  
"Um, Cho, I-I like you!" Harry whispered. He quickly turned away, his face bright red.  
  
"Sorry?" Cho asked. "I didn't hear you."  
  
"Um, I like you!" Harry said, a little louder this time. He looked at Cho, who was also red and she looked loss for words, waiting for her reply —  
  
"I like you too, Harry," she said in a faint whisper. Both of them looked at each other for a moment. Before Harry knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed Cho — in the middle of the Quidditch field. When they finally broke apart, Harry took Cho's hand and they went back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Harry was still thinking about what happened the day before in the Quidditch field. His happy feeling drowned slightly by the sight of Ron in the common room.  
  
"Ron, your still not thinking about Hermione, are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, I like Hermione," Ron sighed. "I never really realized this before, but —"  
  
"Ron, you're joking, right?" Harry interrupted. "You really don't like—"  
  
"This is turning into a real mess!" Ron cried.  
  
"No, it's not!" Harry argued. "Come on, are you sure about what you're saying."  
  
"That's rubbish, Harry," Ron said. "Of course, I am!"  
  
"But, Hermione…. Draco…."  
  
"That's the problem, Harry," Ron replied. "I didn't realize it until it was too late."  
  
"Come on, Ron," Harry said. "Forget about Hermione. I think she really likes Draco or else, she wouldn't have done all those things. Besides, we have to apologize to her."  
  
"But —" Ron sighed, thinking it over for a minute. "Okay, I'll try to get over her."  
  
Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall looking for Hermione. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, a book popped open in front of her.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started. "We need to talk to you." Hermione looked up, surprised. She glanced at Harry, then at Ron.  
  
"We're sorry about everything, okay?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron chimed in. "We know you like Draco a lot and —"  
  
"We decided to accept that —"  
  
"That's okay, Harry, Ron," Hermione interrupted. She smiled. "It's also my fault. I didn't tell you that I like Draco until you found us at the bushes."  
  
"So, friends?" Ron asked. He and Harry held out their hands.  
  
"Friends!" Hermione shook them both, her smile widening.  
  
As they all started eating their breakfast, Cho stood up along with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Draco also stood up with the Slytherin team.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be a long match," Ron said as cheers rang through the hall. "I have a feeling we're not going to be cheering for the same team, are we?" Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, may the best team win," Harry joked. "Right, Hermione?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
At exactly eleven o'clock, the whole school piled into the stands around the Quidditch field. Harry was feeling jumpy even though he wasn't going to play. He held his omnioculars near his glasses so he could see the field clearly. The Ravenclaw team and the Slytherin team were now emerging out of their locker rooms. He focused his omnioculars on Cho, who seemed to be biting her lip, looking really nervous.  
  
"Come on, Cho" Harry whispered. "You can do it!" Then, he heard Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, blow her whistle and everyone flew up. The game started. He could see Cho flying around squinting for the snitch with Draco not far behind her.  
  
"Slytherin on the lead, but Ravenclaw not far behind!" Harry heard the commentary, his eyes still focused on Cho. Minutes passed and Cho was still scanning the field for the snitch. Then, he saw her dive, dodging the Bludgers sent her way by the Slytherin beater. He jumped up from his seat.  
  
"Go, Cho!" Harry yelled through the noise. Everyone was jumping up and down, cheering. Cho was nearing on the snitch, Draco with his Nimbus Two Thousand and One close to her. Hermione was also jumping up and down next to him, yelling.  
  
"Come on —" Harry said. "YES!" Cho had gotten the snitch, nearly falling off her broom. Everyone erupted into cheers. Harry was so excited that he didn't hear the commentary, "— and Chang has got the snitch. For the first time in ten years, Ravenclaw has finally defeated Slytherin. 180 to 70." Harry quickly sprinted to the field, looking for Cho. He found her almost immediately, getting off her broom.  
  
"Cho, that was great!" Harry beamed at her.  
  
"Thanks, Harry!" Cho grinned. "I wouldn't have done it without your help."  
  
"Hey, Cho!" one of the Ravenclaw beaters called. "Party in our common room, now!" Cho looked at Harry, who nodded. She hugged him and thanked him again before following her friends.  
  
Harry was looking for Ron and Hermione when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and found himself face to face with Draco, who was still on his Quidditch robes.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Draco said. "Alone." He started walking away from everyone, Harry following him out of earshot.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked when they reached on end of the field.  
  
"I think we should end this ridiculous rivalry," Draco replied. "You know, since Hermione's my girlfriend now." Harry gave him a searching look to see what he was up to, but he seemed really serious.  
  
"Only if you promise not to break Hermione's heart," he said.  
  
"Deal?" Draco held out his hand, which Harry shook.  
  
"Deal."  
  
* * *  
  
It was two days before Halloween, everyone was busy with schoolwork to notice. Harry was walking to Transfiguration with Ron and Hermione, who were both arguing. He spotted Cho at the corner of his eye. He was about to call out, "Hi!" when he saw she was with someone — a guy with dark hair. And, she didn't seem to notice him. In fact, she was whispering something in the guy's ear, who laughed. Harry just stared, glued into his spot. He wanted to run, but he couldn't move.  
  
"Harry, hurry up!" Ron called. "You'll be late for class." Now, Cho saw him.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" she waved. Harry felt angry and jealous at the same time. He had to say something. He had to tell Cho what he thought.  
  
"I can't believe you, Cho!" he spat out. "You were using me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cho asked, confused. Harry just glared at her and the dark-haired boy, and ran.  
  
"Harry, wait!" he heard Cho yell. "You don't understand —" Harry didn't turn around once as he reached his classroom. Luckily, Professor McGonagall wasn't there yet. He slumped into the seat next to Ron. The whole time, Harry didn't pay attention to class.  
  
"Potter?" Professor McGonagall interrupted Harry's thoughts.  
  
"What?" Harry asked absently.  
  
"It seems you weren't listening when I told the class to open your Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 to page 117," Prof. McGonagall replied.  
  
"Oh, right!" Harry turned red as he opened his book. Prof. McGonagall peered at him through her glasses. Harry tried to act as normal as possible.  
  
Ron and Hermione noticed his odd behavior, but didn't ask until the end of the lesson.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron and Hermione were both looking at him with concern.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered, glumly.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "We know you to well to know something's bothering you."  
  
"It's nothing!" Harry replied again.  
  
"Really, Harry!" Ron said, as if he didn't hear him.  
  
"I'm fine, okay!" Harry said, getting really annoyed now. He walked as fast as he could, leaving Ron and Hermione behind.  
  
"But —" Ron started to go after Harry, but Hermione grabbed him.  
  
"Let him go," Hermione said. "He wants to be alone. He can be really stubborn when he's angry."  
  
"I reckon this has something to do with Cho," Ron said. Hermione didn't say anything. She was thinking the same thing.  
  
Harry ran up to the boys' dormitory, dropped his bag in his bed and grabbed his Firebolt. He wanted to go to the Quidditch field — to be alone and to think.  
  
When he arrived, he mounted his broom and soared to the air. He was up in the air when he saw Cho walk into the field.  
  
"Harry!" she called. "Can you please listen to me. You've got things all wrong!" Harry ignored her, shot back to the ground, landing harder than he intended because of his anger. He brushed past Cho.  
  
* * *  
  
It was Halloween, everyone was excited about the feast — everyone except Harry. He followed Hermione and Ron inside the Great Hall. He wasn't hungry and went there because Ron and Hermione forced him to come. He sat down next to Ron, leaving his plate untouched.  
  
"You know, Harry," Hermione said. "You've made a big mistake. Cho's —" She was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, loudly. "Can I please speak with the Head Boy, Mr. Chang for a moment." Harry turned and saw the dark-haired guy Cho was with, stand up from the Ravenclaw table and cross the Great Hall to talk to Prof. McGonagall. Harry stared with his mouth open. He was shocked.  
  
"He-he's —" he stammered. Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"He's Cho's cousin," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron interjected. "That's what we've been trying to tell you."  
  
"I can't believe I've been so stupid," Harry said. "Cho wasn't just using me after all."  
  
"You know what to do, right, Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.  
  
"You have to talk to Cho," Ron said. Harry turned and glanced at Cho then took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay," Harry stood up. "Wish me luck!" He crossed the hall to the Ravenclaw table. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, probably wandering what he was doing. He stopped next to Cho.  
  
"Cho," Harry said. She looked up at him. He felt butterflies inside his stomach. "I'm really sorry. I acted really stupid. Can you ever forgive me?" He waited for Cho to answer, hoping he hadn't blown it with her. She smiled.  
  
"That's okay, Harry," she said. "I forgive you." Then, they both hugged and the whole common room broke into cheers. People from every table were catcalling. Dean and Seamus were imitating Harry and Cho. Harry laughed, and squeezed Cho hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Days later, Ron was in the library, doing his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. He felt a little left out. Hermione was doing something with Draco and Harry was at the other table with Cho. He was supposed to be reading a book, but he couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Hi, Ron," Lavender Brown appeared at his table. "Is this seat taken?" She gestured at the seat next to him. Ron shook his head. Lavender took the seat next to him, spreading her parchments and quill in the table.  
  
"What are you doing here all alone?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ron shrugged.  
  
"Your friends deserted you, huh?" she teased.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron replied. "Anyway, what are you working on?"  
  
"My Defense Against the Dark Arts essay," she sighed. "I can't understand it."  
  
"Me too," Ron said. "Need help?"  
  
"Sure," Lavender answered. Ron smiled and edged a little closer to Lavender. He suddenly felt self-conscious right next to her. His feelings for Hermione seemed to evaporate in thin air.  
  
* * *  
  
A week before Christmas, snow was already piling on the ground. Harry was at Hogsmeade with Cho, shopping for Christmas presents. They had already gone to Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.  
  
"Wow, look at that," Cho said pointing at the pretty gold necklace at the store's window. She dragged Harry inside the shop. When she looked at the price tag, her face fell.  
  
"Fifteen Galleons!" she exclaimed. "Oh, well." She sighed. She and Harry left the shop, but Harry could see Cho take one last look back at the necklace. Harry suddenly had an idea. He had not yet bought Cho a present and now he knew just what to get her.  
  
"Wake up, Harry!" Ron called. "It's Christmas!" Harry yawned. He got up and followed Ron into the common room. A lot of people had decided to stay for Christmas. Ron was already there with Hermione, opening presents. Harry had gotten lots of presents, but he couldn't wait to go to the Great Hall to give Cho his present.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Great Hall together for dinner. It looked magnificent, as usual. It was filed with Christmas trees, mistletoe and holly. Everyone helped themselves with the delicious food. They hadn't finished eating yet when Draco announced a snowball fight and then, there was a mad rush of people trying to go outside. Harry thought this was the perfect opportunity to give Cho her present. He pulled her at one side of the Great Hall.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Cho asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry replied. "Close your eyes!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, close your eyes!" Harry repeated. "Go on." Cho obeyed and closed her eyes. Harry couldn't wait to give her the necklace he bought. It was the one she liked so much. He took the necklace out of its box, examining it excitedly.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Cho asked, curiously. "Can I open my eyes now?"  
  
"Just wait," Harry replied. He fastened the necklace around Cho's neck. "Okay, you can look now." Cho opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
"Harry —" she began, touching the necklace. She looked at it, shocked. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"So, you don't like it?" he teased.  
  
"Are you kidding," Cho cried. "You actually got this for me?"  
  
"That's because I love you, Cho!" Harry grinned, leaning over. Before their lips met, Harry heard Cho whisper, "I love you too, Harry." When they broke apart, Cho grinned and leaned against him. Harry started to feel a little nervous, but quickly recovered.  
  
"So —" Harry said. "Ready for a snowball fight?"  
  
"Definitely!" They linked their hands together as they walked outside where everyone was throwing snowballs at each other.  
  
"What took you two so long?" Ron yelled. Harry just smiled, grabbed some snow and dumped it at Cho's head.  
  
"I'll get you for that, Harry Potter!" she giggled, grabbing some snow and aiming it at him.  
  
Nearby, Ron was chasing Lavender. They were laughing so hard, they didn't notice Harry staring at them. Then, he looked around for Hermione. He found her with Draco, making a snowman. He smiled happily. 


End file.
